


Fearful of the Night

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Kirk the magician, M/M, Spock with glasses, Sulu is a sexy slut, Swearing, Vampire McCoy, Vampires, fright night AU, kick ass chekov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fright Night AU.</p><p>Pavel Chekov lived a quiet life in the small town of Penarth. Living with his whiskey obsessed uncle, working in the town library, less than a year away from his eighteenth birthday, and just starting his first year in sixth form. Nothing could be more normal than that. Until one day, students start disappearing from school, his uncle's friend Spock starts telling him stories about vampires, and a stranger by the name of Leonard McCoy moves in next door.</p><p>ON HIATUS! Sorry will continue int he future!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth form is like High School if you guys didn't know! :)

There’s a thing called fiction. You know something that’s made up, something unreal, something people like to read about, talk about, or believe in even if it’s completely unbelievable. Do you believe in science? Or maybe aliens on another planet? God?  Some people like to think he’s nothing but made up. Some like to think of him as that figure up in the sky, giving other people hope that there’s another life after death.

As a kid my uncle used to tell me that God was looking down at me, and if I was a good boy he’d reward me with some nice weather. One time there was such a loud, thunderous storm that my uncle told me God was angry, and that he was stomping around the clouded heavens in a rage.

After that I believed that every time it was raining, God was crying because someone had done something very bad, or whenever the sun shone in the sky he was happy because someone in the town had done a good deed. By the time I was twelve, God was one of those people you read about, and I believed more in my uncle’s storytelling than the man in the sky himself.

What about fairies or the boogie man? I used to believe in those too. I used to think that the fairies would come and take my teeth away, hiding snugly under my blue pillow, and they would give me more money the more I behaved well. Or a few nights of the week I’d get so scared of Billy the Boogie man that lived in a massive, grey castle under my bed, that I’d have to sleep in between my fort of teddy bears and sleep with one eye open.

How about vampires then? No? It’s a bit hard to believe in them, isn’t it? I couldn’t agree more. Blood sucking monsters with razor sharp fangs that could slice through your skin like a dagger, with a fear of the sun and a big lover of darkness, and they all tend to have a dislike towards the smell of garlic. I always thought they were just immortal creatures made up by some bored teenagers back in the day, where all kids could do was throw rocks into a pond and chase each other around the block. So, it would make sense that someone would make such silly stories up about the night walking, blood sucking demons.

Sounds completely ridiculous doesn’t it? How could these creatures that were written about hundreds of years ago be real? It’s all a load of fiction, right? Vampires are made up, just like Frankenstein and the Adams family, just like a bunch of wolves and demons that people obsess over in those cheesy movies, and television shows that I think are completely over the top. Vampires are not real. Are they?

Well, I can tell you a whole different story that’s far from being fiction, and far from being anything cheesy and maybe just a little less over the top. Maybe. My name is Pavel Andreievich Chekov, and on October the thirty first, when the storm clouds roamed above the town of Penarth, a man moved in to the house next door to mine. Except, that man wasn’t a man at all. That man was a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the veeeery short intro... I'm just going to see how many people actually read it and stuff and then go from there... cos I've already got another Star Trek and Hobbit fic on the go.. so this one's going to be progressing veeery slowly! :)
> 
> It's going to be based on the film Fright Night.. with a twist and turn here and there, and it's set in Penarth which is in South Wales.. I just had to cos that's a town I know and it would be so much easier to write about! :D


End file.
